Fading Dreams
by Subaru-San
Summary: I suck at summaries. Pairings are InuKag SanMir. Kikyo bashing including. PLEASE READ!


A/N: Hiya! This is my first fanfic so this might suck. So live with it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Chapter One: Fading Love

**Flashback**

InuYasha looked across the river and sighed. 'It's been a week now since I've seen her,' thought InuYasha to himself. 'Her eyes were so gentle and kind looking. Not like Kikyo. She wouldn't help me with my social life.' InuYasha laid down on the grass and fell into a deep sleep. "InuYasha," said a gentle voice. InuYasha slowly opened his eyes and looked on his left side. Standing in the distance was a raven-haired girl. "InuYasha, I want to tell you something. Come here." The girl holds out her hand and smiles. "Is it really you?" asks InuYasha.

"It is."

"But why did you run off like that earlier?"

"You'll understand when we grow up." (A/N: There like 5 or 6 right now) InuYasha Stand up and grabs the girl's hand. "Don't leave me without telling me your name. I won't let go." InuYasha stared at the girl and waited for an answer.

"It's Kagome." The girl said.

"Ka-go-me. Will I be able to see you again?"

"Soon InuYasha. Soon"

**End Flashback**

10 Years Later (And Kagome's POV)

"Mom! Where's my backpack? I'm gonna be late for class!" Yelled 15 year-old Kagome.

Kagome's mom stopped washing the dishes and sighed. "My, your already in high school. Kids these days grow up so fast." Said Kagome's Mom.

"Mom, stop jabbering and tell me where my backpack is!" yelled Kagome as her mom mindlessly stared at the ceiling. Her mom snapped out of her daydream and said, "Sorry dear, but your backpack was ruined by Buyo. Poor cat. Someone needs to get him potty trained."

'Oh no! Now what am I supposed to do!' thought Kagome to herself. She looked around and found a large yellow backpack and sighed.

"No way I'm using that." Kagome said.

**InuYasha's POV**

"GODAMMIT! I''M NOT USING A BACKPACK! I TOLD YOU I COULD USE MY BARE HANDS TO CARRY MY BOOKS!" InuYasha yelled to his foster mother.

His mother pouted and showed a red backpack that had cute little white flowers on it. "InuYasha! I love you so much that I got this pretty backpack just for you." Said his mother.

"So like you InuYasha. Why can't you appreciate mother's gifts?" said a voice.

InuYasha's brother, Sesshomuro, walked down the stairs like a prince would. He showed off his black leather backpack, new shiny leather boots, and with him he had his cell phone on the hold mode.

"Good morning my little cutie pie. Who are you talking to hm? Your girlfriend?" said their mom to Sessomuru.

"Why yes mother." Said Sessomuru. As they continued chattering about InuYasha opened the door and left the building.

'They always go like that whenever I'm around.' Thought InuYasha to himself.

Then suddenly, a raven-haired girl came running up from behind him. InuYasha glanced back where the girl was. She had nice long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a uniform similar to his schools.

"Hey what's your hurry?" InuYasha yelled at the girl. She looked up and gave InuYasha an angry look.

"Listen buster, I'm late for school so get out of my way."

"Which school do you go to?"

"Minoko High. Why?"

"Oh, well it starts at eight thirty."

"It does?" The girl checked her watch and sighed. (A/N: It was 7: 45)

"So what's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Mine's InuYasha Era. Hey, you look familiar."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you look like one of my childhood friends."

"I knew a InuYasha Kina. But not Era."

"I'm a foster child. My parents died in a fire while I went grocery shopping for them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

When they were done talking they reached Minoko High at eight.

"InuYasha!" yelled a man's voice.

InuYasha and Kagome turned around to see who the person was.

It was InuYasha's best friend, Miroku. He had black hair had pigtail, violet eyes, and hands of a pervert.

"Hey Miroku, I didn't realize you'd make it to high school." Said InuYasha as they high-fived.

"Hey Kagome!" yelled a girls voice.

The girl was Sango. She had purple eye shadow, dark brown hair up in a ponytail, and shiny lips from her lip gloss.

"So Kagome, you walked here with InuYasha. Are you starting to like him?" said Sango happily.

"Now that you mention it you walked with Kagome. Are you two together and tried to surprise us?" said Miroku.

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed and said, "Of course not. We aren't together." Kagome crossed her arms and gave InuYasha a look. "Besides, I only liked InuYasha when we were kids." Said Kagome.

InuYasha gave Kagome a look. "That was a long time ago. Now a days Kagome here likes Hojo."

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"Looks like school's starting." Said Sango.

"Fine, we'll talk later." Said InuYasha angrily.

"Fine." Said Kagome.

The gang took their separate ways and left the school lot empty.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: Fading


End file.
